The present invention concerns a method and device for communicating on a network and systems using them. It applies in particular to local wireless networks with centralised architecture, for which each communication is organised between a so-called base communication station, also referred to as the “fixed part”, and a mobile communication station, also referred to as the “portable part”.
An example of such a communication network is given by the telephones using the DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications) European standard.
In such a local network, a base station supplies a synchronisation signal to all the mobile stations present in a cell of the network. All the stations (the base station and one or more mobile stations) which are thus synchronised with each other constitute a cell.
In such a network, there is no communication channel between the cells, nor any synchronisation, and the stations of two different cells can therefore not communicate with each other.
The document EP 732 817 is known, which describes a procedure for synchronising adjacent DECT radio cells. This procedure must be performed regularly (for example every second), which consumes power. This can be a problem for stations powered by a battery.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,509 is also known, which describes a method for setting up a communication link between adjacent cells in a wireless network. This method uses a control communication channel and equipment which has a relay function. This relay function is permanent and requires dedicated equipment, which is not very flexible, since the relay equipment then loses its mobility.